Starlight Embrace
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Usagi finally realizes that Seiya loves her, and she can no longer deny that she feels the same way, only.....her Starseed is collected, and she fades away. Is it too late to for their love, or can Fighter get her back?
1. Prolouge

Starlight Embrace  
  
By Lady_Allure  
  
  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine!  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
Sailor Moon fell to her knees; tears trailing down her cheeks, clutching   
her hands to her chest. "Fighter, Healer, Maker!" She screamed, knowing   
they were fighting Galaxia all over the galaxy. They were protecting her, because her own senshi had begged them too. Not only that, but Seiya   
always had. Did it take fighting Galaxia for her to realize he loved her?   
Or was it the fact that he said her would protect her even if it meant   
his own life.  
  
"Seiya....." She whispered, looking up at the dark sky, her eyes   
flickering in fear.  
  
The immense bright explosion caused her to shield her face with her arms,   
and look away. The screams of all three Starlights seemed to echo through  
her ears as they were thrown in three different directions, hitting the   
hard ground.  
  
Usagi got to her feet then, her eyes flickering over the three injured   
star senshi. "Starlights." She said softly, focusing her attention on   
one specific starlight, Star Fighter.  
  
Seiya looked up at her with apologetic eyes. "Gomen.....Odango, we couldn't defeat her." She said weakly.  
  
"Seiya!" She cried out, running toward the fallen senshi, and kneeled in   
back of her, holding her up by the waist. "Are you alright?"  
  
Seiya gave her a tender smiled, placing her hand on of hers. "I'll live."   
She responded, de transforming back into male form.  
  
"Not for long." They heard. "Once I take your star seeds, you'll disappear."  
  
Sailor Moon glanced at the golden senshi, with unshed tears, and closed   
her eyes.  
  
"Show yourself Moon Princess." Galaxia commanded.  
  
Seiya looked up at her, his eyes flickering, questioning.  
  
She held Seiya closer, keeping her eyes closed, then allowed her fuku to disappear until only red ribbons covered her. A golden light unleashed   
itself from her crescent moon, the ribbons instantly framed her body, and   
a white gown appeared. She opened her eyes, and smiled. "Aishiteru Seiya."   
She said softly, tilting his chin up with a slim hand, and gently kiss him.  
  
Seiya stared into her cerulean blue eyes for a moment, a closed them,   
along with her, savoring her sweetness as he deepened the kiss, running   
a hand on her cheek.  
  
A moment later, she pulled away, and placed a hand on his cheek, staring   
into his eyes. "I wish we had met sooner too." She smiled sadly, then   
stood up, facing Galaxia.  
  
"Princess Serenity." The senshi of the galaxy smirked. "The one with the   
most beautiful star seed."  
  
Star Healer and Maker gasped. "Princess Serenity. The Moon Princess."   
Star Healer whispered, staring at her in awe.  
  
"The other senshi. She is their princess." Maker added, equally marveled.  
  
Serenity stared at the golden senshi with firm eyes, tears staining her   
cheeks. "Galaxia. O-negai, don't do this anymore. If you're a senshi, I   
know this isn't the real you. You feel emotions deep inside."  
  
"Urasai!" Galaxia yelled, sending a golden blast at the young girl,   
sending her flying backwards, and onto her back. She cried out in pain   
as she hit the hard ground.  
  
"Serenity!" The three Starlights screamed, alarmed, then heard a mocking laughter, and turned their attention to Galaxia.  
  
"Your stupid." The enemy senshi remarked, sneering at them, raising an   
eyebrow. "Now watch as I take the shine of your friends." She smirked,   
holding up both of her arms, aiming the jewels of her bracelets at the   
three star senshi, releasing a barrage of golden shaped circles.  
  
The Starlights stood their ground, awaiting the oncoming blast, shielding   
their faces, when they heard a cry of pain, and a saw a bright, yet   
frightening light.  
  
"No....." Seiya whispered, his eyes wide with fear at what he was seeing.  
  
"Masaka!" Yaten stepped back, her eyes flickering in disbelief.  
  
"Moon Princess!" Taiki cried.  
  
Galaxia laughed, satisfaction in her eyes as she watched the Moon Princess shield the star senshi, and take the blow for them, only she lost her star   
seed in the process.  
  
"I knew you would protect them Princess." She laughed again.  
  
Serenity screamed as her star seed was forced from her body, and collapsed   
to the ground once it was taken.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Seiya cried, rushing to her side, taking her in his arms.  
  
The bright flower shaped star seed floated into Galaxia's open hand. She   
stared at it in awe, then at them. "Utsukushi." She smiled side ways.   
"Now that I have the supreme star seed, I don't need yours."  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
Healer and Maker yelled, attacking her with what they had left.  
  
Galaxia merely held up her free hand, shielding herself. "Pathetic."   
She taunted them, narrowing her eyes, and sent their powers back at   
them, knocking them over, screaming in pain. "The Galaxy belongs to me!"   
She stated, give them a cruel smile before disappearing.  
  
"Kuso!" Healer yelled, sitting up, hitting her fists into the ground.  
  
"Ara?" Maker looked away with shame. "We couldn't protect her, not   
only have we lost our princess, but theirs as well."  
  
Slowly, they made their way to the couple, kneeling down beside them.  
  
Seiya held Serenity firmly in his arms. "Odango.....You can't leave us."   
He begged, holding her hand, leaning his chin against her hair.  
  
"Seiya." She said, her voice weak. He looked at her, his eyes glistening   
with tears. "I couldn't loose anymore important people. Take this." She   
said, using what strength she had to form the ginzuishou. "Keep it safe."  
  
Seiya nodded, taking it from her open palm, and handed it to Healer,   
keeping his eyes on her. "Your important to us, to me." He said softly.   
"I love you Usagi."  
  
Serenity smiled, interlacing their fingers. "I'm glad I met you Seiya."   
She whispered, closing her yes as her body began to fade.  
  
"Odango.....no." He pleaded, and kept her in his arms until she disappeared completely.  
  
Seiya said nothing once she was gone, only staring ahead, crying silently,   
then clenched his fists, screaming in agony.  
  
  
  
  
Note:  
O-negai: Please or I beg of you.  
Subarashii: Amazing  
Utsukushi: Beautiful  
Urasai: Be quite  
Ara: Why  
  
I was kinda in a bad mood when I wrote this. Should I continue it?  



	2. Act 1: The Return of Helios

Starlight Embrace  
By Lady_Allure  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine!  
  
  
  
Act 1: The Return of Helios  
  
The whole city was almost entirely in ruins, everything was wither completely destroyed, or it was threatening to. And the daylight was covered by darkness. Soon Earth would be demolished, just as Kinmoku-sei had been, nothing but a wasteland would remain.  
  
Seiya or rather, Sailor Starfighter, sat on the edge of a still standing skyscraper, overlooking the once vigorous Tokyo. Him and his three comrades had done all they could to try and save it, but instead they failed. Not only had they lost Princess Kakyuu, but Princess Serenity as well. They survived yet again, but for what? To suffer with the knowledge and shame of not being able to protect what they held dear.  
  
With cupped hands, Seiya held the Ginzuishou, gazing at the crystal with grief stricken eyes. The gem was all that was left of his beloved Odango. He had vowed to defend her with his life and instead, she gave her life for him and his friends.  
  
The image of her having her star seed stolen replayed itself over and over again. He could never forget that, even if he tried. It was a permanent pain he would have to endure from now on.  
  
Chibi Chibi was also nowhere to be seen. After Serenity had disappeared, so had she. Healer and Maker had searched the city for her, but found no trace of the pink haired child.  
  
Her kiss still lingered on his lips, as if it just happened. Seiya closed his eyes, touching his lips with his fingertips, remembering the luscious sensation. His Odango loved him, and it was no longer a one-sided love, something he had always dreamed of. "Odango." He whispered, clutching the jewel to his chest, bowing his head.  
  
"Seiya?" The voice was barely audio able to him, but he heard it anyway, even if he only heard half of what was being said, and continued to stare at the flower shaped gem, running his fingers over it's smooth layers. It looked identical to Odango's star seed.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Taiki repeated, taking a step closer to his fellow senshi. "Seiya!"  
  
"Nani?" He said emotionlessly, staring ahead.  
  
Taiki sighed, folding his arms, knowing exactly how Seiya felt. "I said, we found the senshi's two guardian cats while we were searching the city."  
"Oh." Was the faint response he received from his black haired friend.  
  
With another sigh, Taiki turned away, facing his other companion. "He is miserable Yaten."  
  
Yaten nodded. "Can you blame him?" Taiki shook his head in response, his eyes saddening. "We tried to protect our Princess and theirs........" Yaten's voice trailed off, with the same facial expression as Taiki, slipping a hand into his pocket, looking away.  
  
"You did all you could Yaten-kun" Luna stared up at him, her voice, and eyes comforting. "All of you."  
  
"You did." Said Artemis, who stood besides her, bowing his head.  
  
Yaten nodded faintly, and slid to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, with down cast eyes. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Taiki also took a seat, with his arms still folded, closing his eyes. "If I knew, I would tell you."  
  
  
  
Luna leaned against Artemis, despair in her eyes. "Princess..........Usagi-chan.......I can't believe..........." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, refusing to believe the reality of it, but tears trailed down her furry cheeks anyway.  
  
Artemis nuzzled her with his nose, knowing exactly how she felt, he couldn't believe what happened to their senshi either, especially Minako.  
  
  
  
Was it the bright flash of golden light or the sound of a nay that caught their attention? Perhaps it was both. They all looked towards the sky and above them, their eyes were met with a magnificent sight.  
  
"Kore........." Seiya's voice trailed off, his eyes flickering in awe.  
  
"Subarashii." Yaten whispered.  
  
"Sugoi." Taiki said, a faint smile gracing his lips.  
  
Luna stood up, grinning. "Pegasus."  
  
Artemis had tears in his eyes. "Helios." He said to himself.  
  
The winged horse slowly descended to the top of the building, staring at all of them with sympathetic eyes. "Gomen ne for all that has happened." He spoke with melancholy.  
  
"Who are you?" Yaten asked as he stood up.  
  
The white horse stepped forward, and paused, shifting from the Pegasus to a young boy. "I am the guardian of Illusion, and of peoples hopes and dreams. My name is Helios."  
  
"Helios!" Luna cried, rushing up to him. "Can you help us?" She begged, her eyes pleading.  
  
Helios smiled sadly, his yellow eyes downcast. "I will do what I can, demo, my power is weak."  
  
"How is it you know each other?" Yaten asked Luna, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Helios helped us a great deal in our last battle with Queen Nehelenia." Artemis explained.  
  
"Hai I did." The young guardian confirmed. "But this new Senshi, Galaxia is by far more powerful."  
  
"That's for sure." Yaten frowned. "She destroyed our planet and killed our Princess."  
  
"I know. I saw everything." Helios looked away.  
  
Luna began crying, bowing her head. "She killed our Princess too, including all our senshi. Now this world is dying."  
  
Helios kneeled down and titled Luna's chin up, staring into her heart broken eyes. "I know how much you love the Moon Princess, and I will do all I can to bring her back."  
  
Luna looked at him with sad eyes, but she nodded, allowing a smile to curve her lips. "Arigato."  
  
Helios nodded, petting her forehead. "Shinjiteru." He said.  
  
  
  
"You must be the famous Pegasus the evil queen was so obsessed with." Said a voice from behind.  
  
"Galaxia!" Seiya sneered at her, getting to his feet, grasping his heshin mic, about to lunge at her.  
  
"Seiya don't." Taiki and Yaten said, grasping his arms, restraining him.  
"Give her back!" The black haired senshi screamed. "Return all of them!"  
  
The golden senshi laughed, amused. "Why should I? The Galaxy is mine to control, who are you to tell me what to do weakling." The severe glare she received gave her chills for a moment, but she shrugged it off. "I'm not here to socialize with you losers, I'm her for one thing, and that is Illusion's star seed.  
  
Helios stared at her, not flinching, with calmness in his yellow eyes. "I will never allow my star seed to become part of your sick collection Galaxia."  
  
"Really. We'll see about that." Galaxia glared at him, then held up her bracelets, aiming the jewels at him.  
  
"Keep away from him!" Seiya demanded, wrestling free from Yaten and Taiki's grip. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
Galaxia arched an eyebrow, delaying her attack to watch him, folding her arms.  
  
Yaten and Taiki frowned, glancing at one another before following their leader, placing on their heshin mics.  
  
"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
The three star senshi stood their ground, shielding Helios with their bodies.  
  
"We won't let you!" Seiya promised.  
  
"Sailor Starlights, stage on!" They all shouted.  
  
Galaxia shook her head, annoyed. "It's useless, I've won, and there is nothing you can do about it." Her eyes narrowed on the trio, who stood there protectively, unyielding. "Get out of my way!" She commanded, holding up an uplifted hand, forcing them back with an invisible field.  
  
Helios faced her, his expression unreadable, his eyes acquiring a hard glint. "Don't make me repeat myself Galaxia." He said simply. "You heard what I said."  
  
"So what?" Galaxia retorted. "Was that supposed to be some kind of threat?" Helios said nothing, but continued to stare at her with firm eyes. Her glare shifted into a wicked smile as she once again held up her arms, the jewels of her bracelets shimmering. "You are no match for me. Now give me your star seed." She yelled, as the same golden shaped circles, that stole the lives of their friends, unleashed themselves, and flew directly at Illusion's guardian.  
  
The Starlights gasped in fear, and got up, running toward the young boy, panic in their eyes.  
  
"Dame Dayo!" Fighter shouted.  
  
"Helios!" Luna screamed, tears staining her furry cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

Starlight Embrace  
By Lady_Allure  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine!  
  
Note: Much thanks to Chibi Tenshi for some of the ideas for this chapter!  
  
  
  
Act 2: Star Senshi S!  
  
The bright golden light caused the Star Senshi to pause, including Luna. Galaxia scowled, increasing her attack. "Damn you!" She yelled. "How long will you resist."  
  
Helios knelt on one knee, clasping his hands in front of his chest, with his eyes closed, concentrating as the horn on his forehead glowed, forming a shield.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Fighter demanded, fury in her eyes.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Hmph." Galaxia smirked, untouched by the offense.  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
Maker and Healer joined in, trying to over power her as they did before.  
  
The golden senshi let out a cry of pain as she fell onto her side, taken back by the combination of power. "You will suffer for that!" She vowed, glaring at the Starlights.  
  
Before any of them could argue with her, Helios opened his eyes, the shine of his golden horn becoming blinding, causing Galaxia to shield her eyes with an arm. When the light disappeared, she glanced up; only to find that they had all vanished. She stood up, staring at the spot where they had once stood, clenching her fists in anger. "You cannot hide, I will find you." She snarled.  
  
  
  
"Nande?" Fighter questioned once the light faded, her eyes flickering over their new surroundings. "Where are we?"  
  
Maker gasped. "Masaka!"  
  
Healer gulped, stepping back, her green eyes filled with shock. "Paris." She whispered, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.  
  
The French city was even in more ruins than Tokyo, the only thing left standing was the If Elle Tower.  
  
"Is it like this everywhere?" Luna asked, her expression devastated.  
  
"Hai." Helios answered solemnly and stood up, his eyes distant.  
  
"Just like Kinmoku-sei." Fighter said in a hushed voice, looking away, clenching her eyes shut.  
  
Maker and Healer bowed their heads, unsure of what to say. Silence took over then, no one had anything to say, and they could do nothing, but stare at yet another annihilated city, with dark sky's and destruction everywhere.  
  
"Why are we here anyway?" Artemis said finally, arching an eyebrow, confused.  
  
Helios faced the white cat with a jaded look. "I need to take us else where, so that Galaxia wouldn't follow us to Illusion. It took much of my energy to shield her power, and to bring us here. I used this time to rest, not I can take us to Illusion. The seal is still protecting it, but I'm not sure how long it will hold." He paused, taking a deep breath. "We must leave now, Galaxia is coming."  
  
With that, Helios approached the Star senshi and the two guardian cats, using the golden crystal once again, this time to teleport them to Illusion.  
  
  
  
Luna's eyes widened, the ancient city was all too familiar, even if she had never been there. "The Golden Kingdom." She said, staring at the palace in awe.  
  
Helios nodded, a small hint of a smile curving his lips. "Hai, Prince Eydimion's Kingdom."  
  
Fighter frowned, folding her arms. "You mean Mamoru?"  
  
"Hai." Artemis answered.  
  
"Follow me." Helios said, and began walking into the ruined castle.  
  
The Star Senshi shrugged, and followed him as he led them up a set of stone stairs.  
  
  
  
Illusion was indeed still beautiful, shielded by the outside world, where everything else was destroyed. Helios pointed that out as he showed them around. "I'm not sure how long Illusion will stay in existence." He said, sadness in his voice.  
"What do you mean by that Helios?" Luna asked, even if she was unsure if she really wanted to know.  
  
The young guardian bowed his head, sighing. "Without peoples dreams, Illusion cannot exist, because dreams are what it is based on."  
  
"I see what you mean." Artemis said, closing his eyes.  
  
Seiya stared at the ground, clenching a fist. "There has to be something we can do."  
  
Yaten and Taiki glanced at him, then at each other, wondering what had gotten into her. Depression and agony seemed to be the only thing consuming their leader, now it was as if a new light had inspired him.  
  
"Seiya." They both said.  
  
Helios's eyes held much kindness as he focused his attention on the three Starlights. "That I cannot answer Sailor Starfighter, but I can enhance your powers."  
  
Hontoo?" Seiya arched an eyebrow, surprised.  
  
"You would do that?" Taiki asked.  
  
"For us, why?" Yaten added.  
  
Helios nodded. "You've helped the senshi of this system, tried to protect your princess and the Moon Princess. Your loyalty as senshi is unquestionable. To save Earth, and the rest of the galaxy I will help you."  
  
"Helios......." Fighter's voice trailed off, speechless, her eyes flickering.  
  
Healer and Maker shared the same amazement, stunned.  
  
Helios smiled warmly at them. "Clear your minds, and receive my power." He instructed.  
  
Seiya glanced at her comrades, they nodded, and then they did as they were told, standing up straight with their eyes closed, each taking a deep breath.  
  
Luna and Artemis watched as the golden horn upon Helios's forehead began to glow, sending three beams of light at the star senshi.  
  
Fight gasped at the warm feeling, it over took her suddenly, and she opened her eyes to see that her heshin mic was right in front of her, shifting to an even shinier gold. Healer and Maker also stared at their mics; their mouths open with awe.  
  
It was then that a wave covered them, beginning at their feet until it reached their heads, changing their black fukus into shimmering silver. With wide eyes, the new super Starlights stared at themselves.  
  
"You are now super senshi." Helios explained. "To heshin, say Crystal Power, Make Up."  
  
"Subarashii." Yaten whispered, staring down at her new fuku.  
  
Holding much gratitude, Fighter kneeled before the young guardian. "Arigato Helios." She thanked him, closing her eyes.  
  
Maker and Healer also kneeled, showing the felt the same as their leader.  
  
"Hai." Helios nodded, his yellow eyes staring tenderly at them. "The powers that you hold have been enhanced, demo..........."  
  
"You must find your new powers yourselves." Luna finished for him. "As our senshi did."  
  
"It is within you." Artemis included.  
  
The three Starlights nodded, understanding what they had to do.  
  
Helios turned his attention to the two adviser cats, they both covered their sadness well, and he could tell they both longed for a different kind of comfort. Without warning, he closed his eyes, allowing the golden horn on his forehead to glow once again.  
  
Fighter and her fellow senshi stood up, wondering what Helios was up to. Then they saw that his focus was on the two cats.  
  
"What the?" Seiya arched an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
The golden light was warm, and it bathed the two cats, making them shine. They didn't seem to notice because they were deep in conversation about something, when finally did notice it, surprise and questioning was what they stared at Helios with.  
  
"What is this?" Artemis asked, holding up a paw that was glowing with energy.  
  
"What are you doing Helios?" Luna questioned, staring at her paws also.  
  
He didn't answer, to caught up in his concentration to say anything. The light grew a little to bright to see, so the Starlights had to either close or shield their eyes. A moment later, Helios fell over, gasping faintly, his energy spent.  
"Helios." Seiya and Taiki said at the same time, concerned, making their way to his side, and helping him to sit up.  
  
Yaten on the other hand was in wonderment as to what had happened, and stepped forward towards the two cats, curious about what Helios did. "Luna?" She gasped, her jaw dropping.  
  
The other two senshi stared at them, their eyes wide.  
  
Luna blinked, wondering why they were staring at her with shock. "Nani?" She asked Yaten.  
  
Yaten grinned slightly. "Your human Luna."  
  
That left her speechless, her now blue eyes wide also, stunned. Slowly she stood up, glancing down at herself. Sure enough she was human. "Sugoi." She smiled, and then glanced to her side, where her eyes were met with a pair of light blue ones. "Artemis?" She said, blushing. He was gorgeous.  
  
Artemis smiled, taking Luna's hands in his. "Hai."  
  
  
  
Seiya stood up, studying the pair from head to toe. Luna wore a yellow dress, and had long way black hair with two buns, similar to Usagi's hairstyle. Artemis was dressed in an all white suit with long while hair trailing down his back. Both had a crescent moon on their foreheads. Unsure of what to say, she turned to Helios, questioning.  
  
"I have given them the ability to be come human whenever they wish." Helios explained, and got to his feet.  
  
"I see." Seiya chuckled, folding her arms, smiling at the couple.  
  
  
  
"Helios........" Luna started, walking up to him, holding Artemis's hand, beaming. "I don't know what to say..............."  
  
Artemis stood behind her, grinning. "Arigato." He said.  
  
Helios smiled. "You can become human when you like."  
  
Luna opened her mouth to speak, when hey all heard another voice.  
  
"Luna, Artemis."  
  
Both turned, and instantly got down on one knee, to show respect. "My queen." They both said.  
  
The Starlights stared at the two advisers, then at the figure.  
  
"Odango?" Seiya whispered.  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head. "Iie. I am her mother."  
  
Taiki lifted an eyebrow. "You must be Queen Serenity then."  
  
"Hai." The silver haired woman answered, smiling warmly.  
  
Luna began crying, shame in her eyes as she stared up at her queen. "Gomen ne for what happened to Serenity-hime." She apologized, getting up.  
  
"Iie." Fighter took a step forward, facing the Moon Queen. "It's our fault your majesty, we didn't' protect her."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "Don't blame yourself Fighter. I saw everything; you all did what you could. You did the same for your own princess. I should be thanking you for your assistance. And you to Helios."  
  
Helios and the Star Senshi smiled at her kind words, nodding.  
  
"Your highness..........." Artemis stood up. "What can we do to restore everything, and get our Princess and senshi back?"  
  
Serenity sighed, her eyes sad. "I don't know, but I'm here to give the Starlights something, something that will aid them. Since I cannot interfere, this is all I can do. Fighter."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Take this." She said, holding out an open palm, which held a star shaped crystal. "It's the crystal of the stars, only Star Senshi can use it."  
  
Fighter took it, staring at it in awe. "Arigato."  
  
Serenity nodded once. 'Shinjite." She whispered before fading out of sight.  
  
"Matte!" Luna shouted, holding out her hand. "Don't leave us."  
  
"Luna." Artemis said, sliding an arm over her shoulders, calming her." There is nothing more she can do."  
  
Luna bowed her head. "I know demo I wish she could stay with us, especially in a time like this."  
  
"Yeah." Artemis agreed.  
  
  
  
Seiya held the crystal, gazing at it intently. It looked like a flower shaped star with no actually color, but you could see through it like glass, it was just so beautiful.   
  
"We have to use what we have to defeat Galaxia." Yaten pointed out. "Helios and Queen Serenity have given us so much."  
  
"Now that we are Super Senshi, and we have the Star Crystal, we have to try." Taiki added.  
  
They all stared at each other with determination.  
  
"Even if it means our lives." Seiya narrowed her eyes.  
  
As she said these words, the room began shaking, causing them to get into a fighting stance.   
  
"What's happening?" Luna exclaimed, fear in her voice, clinging to Artemis.  
  
"Illusion is starting to fade from existence." Helios looked away, unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
Fighter frowned, her expression severe. "It's time to face Galaxia again."  
  
  
  



End file.
